part2servernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Xaldebelt
Parameters Personal Details Name: Reginald Xaldebelt Age: 18 Alignment: Chaotic Good Weapons: Manashift Glove- A glove capable of converting his magical energy into electrical alternating energy. He can use it as a makeshift taser or enable it to fire a focused stream of electricity at a target. Aliases: Reshiger Weakness: Procrastinator, Lack of Drive, Susceptible to Unadulterated Cuteness, Often Taciturn Typically Jaded, Finds difficulty in refusing requests. Strengths: Dreaming Idealist, Talented Mage (Should he try hard enough), Devil’s Advocate, Fervent Believer in Humanity, Faithful, Abnormally Athletic, Intuitive Personality Possessing pale gray hair, lucid salmon tinted eyes and often dawning a vest and slacks, Reginald is a man who goes out of his way to avoid causing gripes with anyone, be it friend or foe. He has developed a demeanor that politely addresses and respects people, often attempting to come off as disarming. When placed under a surreal circumstance, Reginald dawns his persona of Reshiger, where his outlook is far more bold than his docile counterpart. His gestures become accentuated, often mimicking cartoonish like gestures like those out of Tom and Jerry. He behaves like a goofball through and through, often criticizing and making light of situations. Though he would often do that in his own head, he finds himself inadvertently murmuring or flatout stating his own thoughts. Innately he is a skeptical man, often questioning the credibility of most things. This is due to the fact that while something in a certain situation always ends up working for others, when placed in the same circumstances, Reginald often finds his own results lacking of success or luck. When presented with a dire situation, his first instinct is to place faith in his trusty legs and high tail it out of there. However when he feels that he is somehow tied to a conflict or somehow responsible, his conscious will not allow him to retreat or surrender under any circumstances, mostly due to guilt or a morbid temptations that makes him desire to accomplish a resolution. Reginald is an utterly loyal person who would never think of betraying allies and foes alike, feeling it would betray the image he has of himself. Skills and Mystic Codes Skills: * Capable Electrical/Mechanical Engineer (Makeshift Gandr) - Taking up tinkering with electronical equipment at a young age, thanks to being inspired by a certain handsome historical figure, Reginald often experimented with mixing modern science with magecraft. On one of his experiments he made a glove which was laced with workings that helped make his mana circuits convert mana into a stream of electricity. Seeing as this invention of his almost got him arrested in the modern world, he refrained from using it ever again until a need for it should ever arise. * Agility Shift - An elementary ability that allows the user to channel Mana through circuits in order to increase agility. Not quite near servant speeds, scarcely able to tail a car going at 45mph, however it is useful for fleeing or reaching a destination. The ability itself is fairly more taxing than a normal sprint however as it requires a fair amount of focus and control to utilize. Mystic Codes: Buster Blonde Set ((Anniversary Blonde clone set)) * Mana Burst (Rouse): Mustering the master’s sheer vigor and determination, this ability instills and empowers a servant’s sheer strength. (Buster Up) * Confident Analyzer: Enables a servant’s perceptiveness of enemy weaknesses to increase. (Crit Stars in game) * Idealized Knight’s Oath: Surges code forth to spur the servant to endure to the very end. (Guts) Lore Born to an average standing magus family household, Reginald is a homeschooled mage who has lived his life trying not to stand out too much in the world. Though his parents and peers praise him for possessing great potential to be a mage, Reginald believes that living up to those expectations is far too much for him to handle, try as he might. Often believing his own efforts often go to waste, Reginald turned to a life of delving into video games, mainly rpgs. Through these stories he would acquire a fascination for the potential of mankind, particularly the ultimate potential one individual can achieve through hard work and dedication. Since he always felt he was lacking in those two fields, he projected an image of himself in his mind, the ultimate ideal he dreamed to acquire: Reshiger. This persona he dreams of often represents the ultimate self he wishes to be, one who has gone through trials of life with a fervent passion and has grown to the apex of his potential, a Man of Possibilities. Though he wishes he could follow his ideal’s footsteps, his self-imposed image of being unable to break his own boundaries limits him greatly. Ultimately this would turn into a common online tag for him to use in games. Reginald would spend most of his school years a shut in, not particularly afraid to socialize, however seeing as he never had much to contribute to conversations or activities, he tended to drift to his own world and wander of his own accord. Being a shut in whom always indulged himself with games and electronics, Reginald often steered from applying any effort to his academical grades. Since he found it cool, Reginald would often practice magecraft on his own time, never achieving anything too grand with it. When his parents threatened that they would cease indulging his carefree liftestyle, he turned on the jets in his head, studying hard enough to become an adequate mage with an above average standing in his school. It was this sudden burst of interest that a representative of the Clocktower would notice the boy, offering him a place in Chaldea. Reginald figured it would be something of a college institution which offered grants, he instantly accepted the man’s offer without knowing what he would get himself into.